Vision
by Endestprana
Summary: With this... we will become one...


Vision

 _ **"With this, we will become one."**_

Chika stared at the window of her class. Her sight wandering somewhere else, somewhere not so far away from there. The Numazu Hospital. Most of her life are being taken out from her after that incident. Well, something good happened that day. No, it's not that they win the Love Live competition. It's because that day You-chan barely escaped death. In turn, it also prompted her to not killing herself as a way of punishing her stupidity. She was admitted there for a while now.

After the incident, Chika was blankly stared at the corpse-like You-chan in front of her that she managed to get out from the exploded train. No one hurt in the incident, except You-chan. It was a suicide attempt performed by You-chan. Right after she showed Chika that paper of her apologize, she smiled and pulled out something that looked like a mini-bomb from her bag. She pushed the button, and bang! You-chan lost both of her eyes and her hands got burned out. She might still able to use them, hopefully. Chika ran straight after the explosion and she retrieved her afterwards. No one in Aqours even realized this accident was happening right after their win.

A few hours after the rest of Aqours realized two of their members were missing, they went searching for them (at first they thought both You-chan and Chika were just went out somewhere to find foods as they did it often). Just as they left the Dome, they heard someone in the street talked about an accident in the station near that place. Premonition came to Kanan and she ran straight to the station. Mari tried to talked some sense into her mind, saying that it's far better to find a ride than running all the way to the station. Kanan refused, saying that it's her responsibilities to watched over her two little sisters. Mari loosen her grip and Kanan went off as fast as she could. She was fast, indeed. She reached the station under fifteen minutes and what she found there was shocking. Enough to make her lose her standing. Nonetheless, she stood up and approached Chika and You-chan. Chika was frozen, her body seemed like a rock statue, a fragile one that might get crushed if a little force is inflicted to it, and her eyes were blanked out. Kanan, however, still in her distraught, decided to brought You-chan to the nearest hospital. Not long after she went to find hospital while holding You-chan and dragging her other little sister with her, Mari arrived with the rest of Aqours. Kanan immediately stopped anyone from asking questions about anything and just went straight into the taxi. They went to the hospital.

Arrived at the hospital, Kanan left Chika with the rest while she went to took care of You-chan's admittance into the hospital. Riko and the others tried to cheered Chika up, but she didn't respond. However, when Kanan finally went back to the group and called her, she stood up from her seat and went with Kanan. The others were trapped in confusion. What the heck is happening here? How could something like this happened in the first place!? Unfortunately, no one seemed to have the courage to asked about it. Especially when Kanan's eyes were that scary. It might meant death if any of them inquired her.

"What happened there, Chika? How could something like that happened to You-chan? Why did both of you leave the Dome so suddenly? Did you two fight?"  
Kanan questioned Chika while trying not to be too pushy. Chika just shook her head. It dawned to Kanan that questioning Chika would bring nothing out. She decided to call You-chan's parents to informed them about the incident. But as soon as she left Chika, she fell. Chika fell on the floor. Unconscious. What is wrong with today? As she screamed for help, she felt her consciousness also faded. Well, running full speed for fifteen minutes really tired her out.

You-chan's mother arrived in the morning. She requested her daughter to be moved to Numazu so she could visited her everyday without getting to Tokyo first. The doctor complied and proceed to processed the paperworks. As she went to met the Aqours, she saw Chika, holding her head and disturbingly whispering something. It was creepy. She reached her and suddenly hugged her. Chika realized that You-chan's mother was the one who hugged her and she cried her heart out.

"It's all my fault. If only I could prevent it from happening. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"  
Chika shouted as she wasted all her tears on the shoulder of her best friend's mother. However, that very woman didn't blamed her whatsoever. She just kept on hugging her until she herself stopped crying. After releasing Chika, The woman took Kanan outside. Kanan told her everything she heard from Chika (She managed to convinced the latter to tell her about the incident). The woman's sight started to look blurry, mainly because of tears forming out, but she held on and told Kanan to take care of Chika. She must make sure to kept Chika in shape. She said it will made her daughter sad if she knew Chika looked like that because of her. Kanan agreed and she went back first.

From that day on, Kanan slept with Chika everyday. She insisted for Chika to went to school as usual and kept her from doing stupid things like suicide, one attempt she found when Chika deliberately stood in the middle of the road. She also told Riko to took care of Chika inside class. Every single day, all Chika did was wailing and wailing. Well, not really. She also went to the hospital every day. She might not coming back to her house if Kanan didn't dragged her out. For a month's long, there was no sign of You-chan's waking up.

One day, when Chika visited the hospital right after school, she heard the doctor talked about something with You-chan's mother. When she silently eavesdropping, she was -chan needed transplant for her eyes. Unfortunately, they didn't have any stock and it's not like giving her a pair of random eyes would do. But it needed to be done asap and if it's not, she would lose her sight forever. This time, Chika could think straight. She decided. She would gave her best friend what she had. She didn't need things that she has no use for. You-chan didn't have that azure-colored eyes anymore. They were destroyed by her. By her ignorance. By her stupid ways of thinking, assuming that You-chan would always be by her side even with her almost-over-the-top stupidity. By her very eyes that kept on watching all sparkling things instead of paying enough attention to her hurting best friend. You-chan would need her eyes more than she didn't need them anymore. All she needed was You-chan woke up in that room. As long as she was able to make that came true, she couldn't be happier. With that in mind, she stormed out the room and threatening the doctor to let her donate her eyes or else she would killed herself right away. At first, Watanabe-mama declined, but after seeing those determined eyes ( a twisted ones if you ask me), ones Chika really hated, she let her does as she wished. Chika finally smiled after a month's long.

"Chika-chan? Chika-chan? Can you hear me?"  
Chika was awake, but she didn't have the ability to look anymore. At first, she wonder whose voice that was calling her name. But after realizing it was You-chan's voice, the voice she really missed for a month's long, she hugged the person without even looking. Well, she confirmed it when she touched the cheek of the girl calling out her name.

"You-chan… You are never wrong. Please don't do that kind of thing ever again. I would die the moment I realized you are death. Please!"  
Chika held You-chan's hands and prompted the latter to don't let go of her hands.

"Chika-chan, I would never do that again. I don't ever wanted to be away from you. I might managed to kill myself for sure if I'm away from you. Thanks for always visiting me everyday."  
You-chan smiled at Chika, her best friend. Now, is a best friend to her again, as she realized she couldn't kept on living without Chika on her side.

"You-chan…"

"What, Chika-chan?"

"Could you please take that mirror in the drawer there for me. I need it."

"Okay. Here it is."

"Thank you."

Without any doubt in her heart, Chika pointed the mirror to You-chan while holding the latter's left cheek. At first, You-chan didn't get what was her best friend doing, but after closely looking at her own eyes, she realized what Chika wanted to say. Now, it finally dawned at her. Why Chika didn't looked at her earlier when she called out her name. She thought it was because Chika was sleeping until she woke her up. Those twin rubies. Those very jewels that always made her happy when she looked at them. They are no longer Chika's. They are her's. Just as she was about to speak, Chika halted her.

"You lose both of your eyes in your suicide attempt. I couldn't forgive myself for all the things I did to you if I cannot do this. At least, please accept my apologies. All I could give to you were my two eyes and my utmost attention for you. This is my payback for always making you worried about me. My payback for always hurting you."

"But Chika-chan, you are no longer able to see anymore. No, I don't want that. I–"  
Chika stopped her midway and answered her.

"Don't worry, You-chan. All I need is you. I don't need my eyes if all they ever did was making me looked at anything but you. You need them more than me. As long as you are happy, I will be happy with you. From now on, I will always be by your side."

"Chika-chan…Okay, I will take care of you from now on. We will be together forever."

"Thanks, You-chan. I love you. I always love you."

"I always love you, Chika-chan."

Chika held You-chan's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. You-chan reciprocated and kissed her back. They are fallen for each other once again. The kisses that they sometimes do in middle school. The hugging that they always do when either of them was sad. The holding hands when they were in need of other's presence. This is their payback for all the mistakes they did in the past. Finally, everything will go back to the way it should. Well, apart from the fact that Chika left Aqours for You-chan and now she couldn't even see the latter anymore, it is the way of their usual lives now.

After a while, You-chan stopped the kissing as she was called by her mother outside of the room. She hugged Chika once again and headed outside. Chika smiled brightly. She was happy. Really really happy. Now, since she finally got her share of happiness, it's time for her to give You-chan happiness. She took the paper she prepared ahead of times in her pocket and write something there.

" _ **Forgive me I lied to you again. You know, your heart can no longer properly supports you and doctor said your life might end in about a month without a new 's why, as a present for you, I will give you my heart to make sure you kept on living on for both of us. Don't be sad. I will continue living inside of you as one. We will become one. This way, no one can separate us anymore. Thanks for all the love you gave to me, You-chan."**_

Chika then searched her way to the windows. She found it. She smiled for the last time and took a leap out, finally completing her life in the way she wanted.

"I will do anything for you, You-chan. Even if I have to die for it. Don't worry, we will always be together from now on"  
As Chika leapt through the window, she remembered the promise she made with You-chan and glad that she managed to pull it off. A 'Brakk' sound soon echoed in the front of the hospital.


End file.
